Sita Ceylon's Protosaber
Sita Ceylon's Protosaber was an archaic lightsaber formerly used by Orupian Princess, Sita Ceylon. Born during the Sith Wars, she would be killed in battle against the Jedi Order. Buried in a tomb with the weapon, south of Pareen, Orupia would slowly forget about it's dark past. Over three thousand years later however, an entrance was uncovered that lead to her tomb, that in 7 ABY would be found by Kileo Dimoh. Though many had tried to enter the tomb, it was only until Kileo drew near it that the tomb opened. The young female did not realise she was an actual descendant of the former Orupian Princess. Upon finding the weapon, along with Sita Ceylon's Royal Syth Armour and Sita Ceylon's Syth Amulet, Kileo Dimoh left the tomb. The hilt was small in design, meant for one handed use, it was predominantly silver in colour, though was wrapped with a black leather covering for a softer grip. The weapon was also adorned with a small protective guard, and attached via a silver and black cord to a small cube-shaped power supply. The box was designed with the same motifs as Ceylon's armour. There were two switches to activate the blade, one on the power supply and a second on the hilt. When the weapon was activated the blade was crimson red in colour and gave off a higher pitched noise than most modern lightsabers. The blade also wavered in dexterity when used, indicating that the crystal to the blade was perhaps unstable. In 8 ABY Kileo stripped the weapon down to craft her own lightsaber. Her lightsaber kept many of the exterior features of Sita's Protosaber, with one large difference, a modern power cell was utilised enabling the weapon to be used without the power cable and box. The Protosaber Archaic lightsabers—commonly referred to as protosabers—were the first known design of lightsaber. Like later lightsabers, their focusing crystal was set inside a hilt from which a blade of energy was emitted. The main difference between protosabers and later lightsabers was that the hilt was connected via cable to an external power pack due to limitations in power pack technology. These lightsabers had limited power life and the mobility of the user was restricted by the cord linking the hilt of the weapon to the power supply. As technology improved, the protosaber design was abandoned in favor of the modern lightsaber design, with some archaic lightsabers modified to remove the necessity of an external power supply. Some later attempts were made to reintroduce the external power supply using modern technology, trading less mobility for a stronger power source. Design Protosaber design called for an external power supply that would be carried by the user on their back, hip, or belt. This power supply would be connected to the bottom of the lightsaber hilt, opposite of the lightsaber's blade emitter. An external power supply was required for archaic lightsabers as no sufficient miniaturized power pack existed at the time that was capable of powering a lightsaber plasma energy blade. Even these larger power packs provided only temporary power, limiting the weapons effectiveness. Another limitation of the protosaber design was that the power cord between the hilt and the power pack limited the mobility of the user, preventing techniques such as the saber throw and telekinetic lightsaber combat. History Protosabers were used during the Hundred Years Darkness and Great Hyperspace War by Jedi, Dark Jedi, and Sith alike. During these conflicts, they clashed with Force Weapons, conventional weapons, and exotic weapons such as those made of Mandalorian iron. The protosaber design was eventually rendered obsolete by improvements in technology and materials. The invention of more potent power cell technology allowed users to replace external power packs with a small power cells fitted within the hilt of the lightsaber. An internal superconductor was also introduced that transferred the returning looped energy from the negative-charged flux aperture back into an internal power cell. With this modification, the power cell would only expend power when the energy loop was broken by coming into contact with other material. It was possible to modify protosabers to take advantage of these improvements in technology, thereby making them into standard lightsabers. Vima-Da-Boda's lightsaber is one example of a protosaber that was "upgraded" at some point to match modern lightsaber design. With these improvements granting the wielder greater freedom of movement and more efficient power consumption, the protosaber design would be abandoned until further advancements were made in lightsaber technology. Foot Note This is used within a RESOLUTION Plots and is so part of the RSNverse of Star Wars lore. In the RSNverse, the history may run a different course to that of canon or the EU. Category:Lightsabers